encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Geschichte der Zensur
Römische Antike Eine Zensurgeschichte der Römischen Republik muss sich dringend vor dem Missverständnis hüten, das Amt des Zensors sei mit dem heutigen Gebrauch des Begriffes gleichzusetzen: Censoren waren in der Römischen Republik Beamte, deren Amtsbezeichnung sich vom census (lateinisch für: Steuerklasse eines Bürgers) ableitete. Eine Zensur von Schriftgut kann in der Antike nur schwer nachgewiesen werden; es scheint bis zum Auftreten des Christentums keinerlei Hinweise systematischer Überwachung, Unterdrückung oder Beeinflussung von Handschriften zu geben. Dies ist umso erstaunlicher, da die moderne Geschichtsforschung von einem hohen Alphabetisierungsgrad und umfassenden Buchbeständen in öffentlichen und privaten Bibliotheken ausgeht. Daher kann davon ausgegangen werden, das die Mehrheit der römischen Zensurvorschriften nicht bis in die heutige Zeit überliefert worden ist. Dennoch finden sich einige Gesetze und Ereignisse der politischen Geschichte, die heutige Vorstellungen von Zensur vorwegnehmen: So zum Beispiel das Verbot von Spottversen im Zwölftafelgesetz von 450 v. Chr. oder die sogn. damnatio memoriae, bei der sämtliche Statuen, Werke und Inschriften einer in Ungnade gefallenen Person getilgt wurden, um die Erinnerungen an sie auszulöschen. Zudem gab es auf religiösem Gebiet strenge Gesetze gegen die Verbreitung von Magie und einzelner Kulte, beispielsweise nach dem Auftreten des Christentums. (→Christenverfolgungen im Römischen Reich) Als das Christentum in der Spätantike zur staatstragenden Religion im Römischen Reich wurde, richtete sich die Zerstörungswut in zunehmenden Maße gegen alles Schriftgut, das in scheinbarem oder tatsächlichem Widerspruch zum christlichen Glauben stand. Das waren alle Bücher, die nicht von christlichen Autoren stammten. Im Ergebnis dieser unkontrollierten Vernichtung von Wissen gingen am Ende des 4. Jahrhunderts und zu Beginn des 5. Jahrhunderts ungefähr 99,9 ProzentDiese Zahl kann man beipielsweise durch den Vergleich der letzten antiken Bibliothek von Konstantinopel mit ca. 120.000 Büchern und der ersten bekannten mittelalterlichen von Cassiodor ermitteln, die ca. 100 Codices besaß. der antiken Literatur für immer verloren. (→Bücherverluste in der Spätantike) Diese Form einer totalen Zerstörung geistiger Arbeit ist in der Geschichte einzigartig, kann aber auch nicht (mehr) als Zensur bezeichnet werden. All diese Beispiele zeigen, dass die politische Praxis, die einer modernen Zensur am nächsten kam, bis zum Ende der Antike niemals kontinuierlich über einen längeren Zeitraum durchgeführt worden ist. Es ist problematisch von einer antiken Zensur im heutigen Sinn zu sprechen. Das bedeutet nicht, dass Rom zu irgendeiner Zeit ein Hort der unbeschränkten Meinungsfreiheit gewesen ist: in der Kaiserzeit beispielsweise genügte der bloßer Verdacht, um eine Person wegen Beleidigung des Kaisers und der römischen Götter hinrichten zu lassen. Kirche (Mittelalter/Neuzeit) Römische Kirche Die Zensurpraxis der römischen Kirche entwickelt sich allmählich mit der Konsolidierung des römischen Bischofssitzes zur monarchischen Spitze innerhalb der Kirche. Dieser Prozess ist niemals reibungslos verlaufen und hat sich immer in Konkurrenz zu mächtigen Bischöfen, Ordens- und Reformbewegungen und nicht zuletzt den byzantinischen Kirchen vollzogen. Insofern spiegeln innerkatholische Auseinandersetzungen, die in Häresievorwürfe, Ketzerverfolgungen und Bücherverbrennungen mündeten, auch immer das Ringen um die Vorherrschaft des römischen Bischofs wieder, auch gegenüber den nationalen Königstümern. Zudem gibt es Konkurrenzen der kirchlichen Zensurinstanzen untereinander: im Mittelalter hatte jede Theologische Fakultät der Universitäten und damit der jeweilige Mönchsorden, der an der Universität vorherrschte, genauso teil an dem Verbot von "Irrlehren", wie städtische Gewalten und Bischöfe. Versuche der zentralen Erfassung und Definition von "ketzerischen" Büchern wird durch die Inquisition, allen voran der spanischen entwickelt und mündet im 15. Jahrhundert in den berühmten Index, auf dem sich bis 1966 die gesammelte Weltliteratur der europäischen Neuzeit wiederfinden sollte. Dieser Index bestand jedoch wiederum in Konkurrenz zu nationalen Indices und war ein wenig wirksames Instrument der Nachzensur: Oft lagen bis zu zwei Jahre zwischen der Erstpublikation eines Werkes und dem Beginn des Zensurverfahrens. Für den Autor konnte das oft böse ausgehen, das vollständige Verschwinden des Werkes aus der Öffentlichkeit wurde aber nie erreicht. Da es für einen Autor der Aufklärung, wie z. B. Voltaire, Ehrensache wurde, auf dem Index zu landen, und so der Index selbst zur Lektüreliste für Freigeister wurde, setzte man ironischerweise den Index selbst auf den Index. Die Abschaffung des römischen Index im Jahre 1966 ist nicht gleich zu setzen mit dem Ende der innerkirchlichen Zensur: Auch heute noch praktiziert die in Glaubenskongregation umbenannte Inquisition eine Form der Zensur bei Publikationen von Klerikern. Unter dem heutigen Papst Benedikt XVI. begann jedoch diese "Zensurbehörde", ihre Archive für einzelne, ausgewählte Forscher (z. B. Felicitas Goodman) zu öffnen und so zumindest die historischen Fälle aufzuarbeiten. Zensur in den protestantischen Kirchen Die Zensur in den protestantischen Kirchen ist sehr viel komplizierter zu beschreiben als in der römisch-katholischen, da hier in der Regel die Fürsten (z. B. Brandenburg-Preußen, Sachsen etc. ...) zugleich Landesbischöfe waren. Damit ging die kirchliche Zensur in die staatliche Zensur der Territorien des Reiches über. (Dies wird weiter unten beschrieben.) Neuzeitliche Nationalstaaten Deutschland thumb|Zensurvermerk über ein Pressefoto eines am Polenfeldzug 1939 gefallenen deutschen Soldaten. Die Tübinger Buchhändler hatten 1744 die von der Messe mitgebrachten Bücher zur Kontrolle den Dekanen der Fakultäten vorzulegen. Am 1. Juni 1772 tritt das Zensuredikt von Friedrich II. in Kraft. Es soll „''nur demjenigen steuern ..., was wider die allgemeinen Grundsätze der Religion, und sowohl moralischer als bürgerlicher Ordnung entgegen ist''“. Das Erneuerte Censur-Edict von Friedrich Wilhelm II. vom 19. Dezember 1788 stellt sich u. a. gegen die „Verbreitung gemeinschädlicher praktischer Irrthümer über die wichtigsten Angelegenheiten der Menschen, zum Verderbniß der Sitten durch schlüpfrige Bilder und lockende Darstellungen des Lasters, zum hämischen Spott und boßhaften Tadel öffentlicher Anstalten und Verfügungen, wodurch in manchen nicht genugsam unterrichteten Gemüthern, Kummer und Unzufriedenheit darüber erzeugt und genährt werden, und zur Befriedigung niedriger Privat-Leidenschaften, der Verläumdung, des Neides, und der Rachgier, welche die Ruhe guter und nützlicher Staatsbürger stöhren, auch ihre Achtung vor dem Publiko kränken, besonders in den so genannten Volksschriften bisher gemißbraucht worden.“ Die strengen Zensurgesetze Napoleons greifen 1803 auch in den assoziierten Staaten Baden, Bayern und Rheinland. In Württemberg wurde 1806 die Zensur insbesondere für den Druck historischer, geographischer oder politischer Werke eingeführt. Ab 1809 wurde in jedem Ort mit Buchdruckereien oder Buchhandlungen ein Zensor eingesetzt. Auf dem Wiener Kongress 1815 wurde die Pressefreiheit in die Deutsche Bundesakte aufgenommen. Mit den Karlsbader Beschlüssen 1819 wurde eine strenge, für den Deutschen Bund einheitliche Zensur eingeführt, die eine Präventivzensur für alle Publikationen mit weniger als 20 Druckbogen und eine nachträgliche Repressivzensur für alle darüber hinaus gehenden Publikationen vorsieht. In Reaktion auf die Freiheitsbewegungen in den Nachbarländern wurden die deutschen Zensurbestimmungen 1830 verschärft. Während der Deutschen Revolution 1848/49 wurde die uneingeschränkte Pressefreiheit gefordert. Ab August 1849 wurde die Pressefreiheit schrittweise eingeschränkt. Sie wurde 1874 Bestandteil des Reichspressegesetzes. Von 1878 bis 1890 hebelte das Sozialistengesetz die Pressefreiheit wieder aus. Der Deutsche Reichstag beschloss 1900 die Lex Heinze. Während des Ersten Weltkriegs gab das Kriegspresseamt 1915 das Zensurbuch heraus. Die Weimarer Reichsverfassung garantierte ab 1918 die Freiheit der Meinungsäußerung in Wort, Schrift und Bild. Das Gesetz zum Schutz der Republik wurde am 21. Juli 1922 verabschiedet und erlaubte drastische Eingriffe in die Presse- und Versammlungsfreiheit. Am 18. Dezember 1926 wird das Gesetz zur Bewahrung der Jugend vor Schund- und Schmutzschriften (sogenannte Schmutz- und Schundgesetz der Weimarer Republik) erlassen. Nach der Bücherverbrennung in Deutschland wurden ab dem 31. Mai 1933 jüdische und politisch missliebige Autoren und Verleger verfolgt. Das Schriftleitergesetz vom 4. Oktober 1933 definierte den Journalismus als eine vom Staat geregelte Aufgabe. Das Reichskulturgesetz vom 22. September 1934 setzte die weitere Gleichschaltung fort. Die Reichsschrifttumskammer stellte 1935 schwarze Listen unerwünschter Bücher zusammen, die nicht mehr im Buchhandel verbreitet werden dürfen. Nach dem Ende des Zweiten Weltkriegs 1945 wurde in allen deutschen Besatzungszonen eine Lizenzierungspflicht eingeführt und eine Liste der auszusondernden Literatur erstellt, gemäß derer Bücher, auch aus dem Privatbesitz, zu beschlagnahmen sind. Die Lizenzpflicht im Westen wurde 1949 aufgehoben. Das Grundgesetz legt im Artikel 5 fest: Eine Zensur findet nicht statt. Die DDR führt die Lizenzierung unter der Bezeichnung Druckgenehmigungsverfahren bis zu ihrem Ende 1989 durch. In den Jahren von 1953 bis in die 1960er Jahre hinein bestand in der Bundesrepublik ein Interministerieller Ausschuss für Ost-West-Filmfragen, der für die Überprüfung von aus Osteuropa importierten Filme zuständig war. Etwa 130 Filme aus der DDR, der CSSR und der Sowjetunion erhielten keine Genemigung und durften nicht aufgeführt werden. Etwa im Jahre 1966 stellte der Ausschuss seine Tätigkeit ein.Das Parlament vom 1. Februar 2009 Im Jahr 1965 wurde in der Bundesrepublik das von der DDR herausgegebene Braunbuch beschlagnahmt. 2002 ließ der SPD-Politiker Jürgen Büssow mehrere Internetprovider in Nordrhein-Westfalen den Zugang zu verschiedenen Seiten auf ausländischen Servern, die rechtsextremistische und nationalsozialistische Inhalte transportierten sowie den Zugang zur amerikanischen Goreseite Rotten.com sperren. thumb|In der [[Karikatur Die gute Presse von 1847 aus unbekannter Feder steht der Krebs für Rückschritt, der Spiegel des Krebses für die Rückwärtsgewandtheit, der Maulwurf für Blindheit, Kerzenlöscher für Dunkelheit, die Schere und Stift für Zensur, die Rute für Drangsal, die Augen für Überwachung, die Kinder für die bevormundete Presse, der Schafskopfspolizist für die Dummheit der Staatsmacht und der Spitz für die Spitzelei. ]] Im April 2009 veranlasste die Familienministerin Ursula von der Leyen das Gesetz zur Bekämpfung der Kinderpornografie in Kommunikationsnetzen, mit dem alle Provider in Deutschland verpflichtet werden sollen, vom Bundeskriminalamt vorgegebene Seiten mit strafbaren Angeboten zu sperren. Zensur in der DDR Siehe Hauptartikel: Zensur in der DDR Russisches Reich, Sowjetunion und Russland siehe Hauptartikel: Zensur in der Sowjetunion Im Russischen Reich gab es seit dem 17. Jahrhundert ununterbrochen eine Zensur literarischer Werke, die je nach Epoche mit mehr oder minder großer Intensität betrieben wurde. Nach der Russischen Revolution wurde das System der Zensur in der Sowjetunion zu einem der umfangreichsten und effizentesten in der Geschichte ausgebaut. In der Endphase des Bestehens der Sowjetunion wurde dieses System außer Kraft gesetzt. Im postsowjetischen Russland existiert in wesentlich geringerem Umfang eine Zensur der Medien, die, obwohl sie subtiler als die sowjetische Zensur durchgeführt wird, immer noch sehr wirksam ist. Frankreich Französische Revolution und Empire (1789-1815) Mit der Allgemeinen Erklärung der Menschenrechte von 1789, Artikel 11 wird das Recht auf freie Meinungsäußerung eingeführt, zugleich mit der Einschränkung, dass von diesem Recht nur im Rahmen der staatlichen (positiven) Gesetzgebung gebrauch gemacht werden darf. Die königliche Zensurbehörde des Ancien Regime (sprich: der Monarchie) besteht formal bis 1791 weiter, stellt aber ihre Arbeit ein. Viele der königlichen Zensoren sind glühende Verfechter der französischen Revolution und setzen sich in der Nationalversammlung für ein liberales Presserecht ein. Gerade im Umgang mit royalistischen Autoren, die die Monarchie beibehalten möchten, ist das sehr umstritten. In der Verfassung von 1793 wird (Artikel 353) die Vorzensur -- also die Begutachtung der Manuskripte vor der Publikation -- aufgehoben. Die öffnet einem Willkürsystem der nachträglichen Verfolgung von Autoren, Verlegern und Buchhändlern durch die Pariser Polizei Tür und Tor. In der jakobinischen Schreckensherrschaft wird das Publizieren von Büchern gefährlich: Es genügt oftmals die bloße Denunziation durch bezahlte Spitzel, um einen Buchhändler "royalistischer Umtriebe" zu überführen und per Schnellverfahren unter das Fallbeil zu bringen. Unter Napoleon wird in der Direktorialverfassung von 1796 (Artikel 355) eine Pressefreiheit mit zahlreichen Einschränkungen eingeführt. Es gibt keine Vorzensur mehr; vielmehr werden Buchhändler und Autoren nach der Publikation belangt. Zu diesem Zweck dient eine Impressumspflicht mit Angaben des realen Namens von Verleger und Autor. Die Napoleonische Zeit ist insgesamt gekennzeichnet von einer zunehmenden Verschärfung und der Zensur. Es kommt zu großen Razzien und Deportationen, Verbannungen, Verhaftungen, Entzug von Drucklizenzen und wirtschaftlichen Ressourcen, jedoch deutlich weniger Hinrichtungen. Napoleon scheute -- so berichtet sein Berater Joseph Fiévée - den Vergleich mit der Zensurpraxis des Ancien Regime und der Jakobiner. 1810/11 wird nach zahlreichen Experimenten und Verlagerungen der Zuständigkeiten zwischen Innenministerium und Polizei auch das Zensurwesen neu geordnet: Es kommt zur "freiwilligen" Vorzensur, mit denen sich die Buchhändler, Verleger und Autoren notgedrungen Rechtssicherheit vor einer nachträglichen Verfolgung durch die polizeiliche Nachzensur (per Anzeige, Denunziation oder Verdacht) verschaffen konnten. De jure herrschte also Pressefreiheit, de facto bedeutete es ein hohes persönliches Risiko, ein Buch ohne Genehmigung durch das "Bureau de la liberté sic! de la presse" zu veröffentlichen oder zu verkaufen. Die berühmtesten Opfer der Buchzensur der Französischen Revolution sind Donatien Alphonse François de Sade, François-René de Chateaubriand und Anne Louise Germaine de Staël. Österreich Während Joseph II. eher eine liberale Einstellung vertrat, verschärften spätere Herrscher die Zensurbestimmungen immer mehr. Die General-Zensur-Verordnung vom 22. Februar 1795 enthält eine erschöpfende Aufstellung aller Zensurregelungen der damaligen Zeit und war die Grundlage späterer Zensurpraxis. So fielen der im Biedermeier strengen Zensur (Vorzensur) im Habsburgerreich nicht nur Werke von Nikolaus Lenau, Franz Grillparzer oder Johann Nestroy zum Opfer; insgesamt waren insgesamt etwa 40.000 Titel auf den österreichischen Verbotslisten. Jedes importierte Buch, alle Artikel, jede Neuveröffentlichung wurde überprüft und bewertet (das "damnatur" der Zensoren für verbotene Werke). Dabei handelte es sich um Werke aus allen Lebens- und Wissensbereichen.Detaillierte Informationen hierzu gibt es im Projekt "Zensur in Österreich" und im AEIOU-Lexikon. Als um die Jahrhundertwende in Stimmen laut wurden, die Theaterzensur abzuschaffen oder zumindest zu lockern, bezeichnete Ministerpräsident Dr. v. Koerber das Begehren nach völliger Beseitigung der Zensur zwar als unerfüllbar, versprach jedoch, die „grellsten Übelstände“ zu beseitigen. In einem Erlass, der im April 1903 an alle Landeschefs erging, ordnete er an, dass künftig bei jeder Landesstelle ein Zensurbeirat, bestehend aus einem Verwaltungsbeamten, einem richterlichen Beamten und einem Bühnenschriftsteller, Theaterkritiker oder Angehörigen des Lehrstandes, gebildet werde, dem vor der Erlassung des Verbotes das Stück zur Begutachtung vorzulegen war. Künftig sollten die Landeschefs ihre Entscheidung erst nach der Erstattung dieses Gutachtens treffen. Gegen ein Aufführungsverbot war der Rekurs an das Ministerium des Inneren zulässig. Zur Sicherstellung eines möglichst gleichmäßigen Vorgehens wurde festgelegt, dass in Hinkunft die Entscheidungen der Zensurstellen im Verordnungsblatt des Ministeriums des Inneren veröffentlicht werden sollten. Außerdem erging der Befehl, dass in Hinkunft alle Bühnenwerke, welche bereits zur Aufführung auf einer Bühne einer Landeshauptstadt zugelassen wurden, ohne Einholung einer weiteren Aufführungsbewilligung auf allen anderen Bühnen des betreffenden Verwaltungsgebietes aufgeführt werden dürfen. Im gegenständlichen Erlass brachte der Ministerpräsident auch zum Ausdruck, was er sich von den Zensoren erwartete: „.... Ich halte es für eine ernste Pflicht der Zensur, darüber zu wachen, dass leichtfertige, meist der inneren Begründung ermangelnde Provokationen von der Bühne herab vermieden werden. ... Es ist selbstverständlich, dass die behördliche Kontrolle der Bühne nichts, was das Strafgesetz verpönt, vor allem keine Beleidigung der Mitglieder des Allerhöchsten Kaiserhauses oder der Religion zulassen darf, dass sie weiter die internationalen Rücksichten zu wahren hat, und dass endlich schwere, den allgemeinen Unwillen ausfordernde Verletzungen der guten Sitte zu verhindern sind. Die Bühne soll der Erörterung keines Konfliktes prinzipiell verschlossen sein, wenn nur die ethische Grundlage des Problems erkennbar ist; allein die pure krasse Sinnlichkeit muss sich die Fernhaltung von der Bühne ebenso gefallen lassen, wie sie vom gesellschaftlichen Verkehr seit jeher ausgeschlossen ist. In der Diskussion sozialer Fragen hat sich die Zensur dem Wandel der Zeiten vor Augen zu halten. ... Fasse ich das Gesagte zusammen, so erachte ich es als Pflicht der Zensur, ohne Voreingenommenheit den großen und schweren Aufgaben der dramatischen Literatur innerhalb der Gesetze freien Spielraum zu gewähren, aber auch jeder Ausschreitung über diesen Rahmen ohne Rücksicht auf eine etwa zu besorgende Agitation kraftvoll entgegenzutreten.“Innsbrucker Nachrichten 16.04.1903, Seite 6 Schweiz Siehe Hauptartikel: Abteilung Presse und Funkspruch USA John Clelands Memoirs of a Woman of Pleasure von 1821, auch als Fanny Hill bekannt, gilt als der erste Fall des Verbots eines Buches in den USA aus dem Grund der Obszönität. Das Buch wurde 1963 neu aufgelegt, wieder als obszön verurteilt und erst am 21. März 1966 durch einen Spruch des Obersten Gerichtshofs zur Publikation freigegeben. James Joyce' Ulysses wurde 1918 vom US Post Office beschlagnahmt. Eine weitere Beschlagnahmung des Werks erfolgt im Jahr 1930. Die Beschlagnahmung wird 1933 offiziell aufgehoben. Henry Millers Wendekreis des Krebses wurde 1938 mit Einfuhrverbot belegt. Das Verbot wurde 1961 aufgehoben. Die American Library Association richtete 1982 die erste, jährlich stattfindende „Banned Books Week“ aus. ALA President Jim Rettig releases statement on censorship, 3. September 2008, American Library Association Siehe auch *Index Librorum Prohibitorum *Selbstzensur *Bundesprüfstelle *Indizierung *Filmzensur *Liste der unter der alliierten Militärzensur verbotenen deutschen Filme *Liste der am höchsten prädikatisierten NS-Spielfilme *Nationalsozialistische Filmpolitik Einzelnachweise Anmerkungen Literatur * Herbert Georg Göpfert, Erdmann Weyrauch (Hrsg.): „Unmoralisch an sich“. Zensur im 18. und 19. Jahrhundert. (= Wolfenbütteler Schriften zur Geschichte des Buchwesens; 13). Harrassowitz, Wiesbaden 1988, ISBN 3-447-02810-6. - Vgl. besonders S. 177 - 230: Reinhard Aulich: Elemente einer funktionalen Differenzierung der literarischen Zensur. Überlegungen zu Form und Wirksamkeit von Zensur als einer intentional adäquaten Reaktion gegenüber literarischer Kommunikation. *Wilhelm Haefs, York-Gothart Mix (Hrsg.): Zensur im Jahrhundert der Aufklärung. Geschichte - Theorie - Praxis. (= Das achtzehnte Jahrhundert : Supplementa; Bd. 12). Wallstein, Göttingen 2006, ISBN 3-89244-809-4 *Beate Müller (Hrsg.): Zensur im modernen deutschen Kulturraum. (= Studien und Texte zur Sozialgeschichte der Literatur; Bd. 94). Niemeyer, Tübingen 2003, ISBN 3-484-35094-6 *Bodo Plachta: Zensur. Reclam, Stuttgart 2006, ISBN 3-15-017660-3 *Roland Seim: Zwischen Medienfreiheit und Zensureingriffen. Telos, Münster 1998, ISBN 3-933060-00-1 * Roland Seim, Josef Spiegel: „Ab 18“ - zensiert, diskutiert, unterschlagen. 3. Auflage. Telos, Münster 1995, ISBN 3-933060-01-X * Roland Seim, Josef Spiegel: Der kommentierte Bildband zu „Ab 18“. Telos, Münster 1999, ISBN 3-933060-02-8 * Wolfgang Wüst: Censur als Stütze von Staat und Kirche in der Frühmoderne. Augsburg, Bayern, Kurmainz und Württemberg im Vergleich. Einführung – Zeittafel – Dokumente. (= Schriften der Philosophischen Fakultäten der Universität Augsburg; 57). Vögel, München 1998, ISBN 3-89650-052-X Weblinks * The Fileroom. Archiv mit zahlreichen Fallbeispielen zur Zensur * Geschichte der Zensur 1700 - 1926 (mit dem Schwerpunkt Österreich; vgl. Theaterzensur ab 1800) * Verbrannte und verfemte Bücher - Merkwürdigkeiten aus der Zensurgeschichte, B.I.T.online Heft 2/2008 * Ernst Fischer: „Immer schon die vollständigste Pressfreiheit“? Beobachtungen zum Verhältnis von Zensur und Buchhandel im 18. Jh. (PDF-Datei; 132 kB) Kategorie:Pressefreiheit Zensur Kategorie:Zensur Kategorie:Politische Ideengeschichte